Love in the moonlight
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: It has been a year since the Night Class left Cross Academy. Now they are back. Due to the recent increase of vampire attacks. Can both Hunters and Vampires unite for one common cause? And what is Adious' connection? ZeroXOc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Warm rays filled the many houses of the town pulling the inhabitants out of their sleepy slumber. Except one. With a grumble he pulled the duvet up over his face. It had been yet another long night. One that he wished to soon forget. At last he managed to rid himself of the suns wakeup call… well so he thought.

"Zero Kun… come on time to go to school." The annoying males' voice rippled through the duvet and into his ears.

"Go away." Zero hissed

Not taking no for an answer the duvet was ripped away from him. Exposing the teen's pale porcelain looking skin. Along with his silver hair and a hand clamped upon his neck.

"Huh Zero-Kun you know that your suppose to take your blood tablets." The annoying voice complained further.

"Go away." He hissed harsher.

"But Zero who is going to look after you." This time it complained very babyish.

"I don't need looking after Cross Kain." Zero stated

Sitting up, Zero's silver hair shone in the morning light looking like threads of silver. Then exposing his violet orbs to the morning light. Swinging his legs off of his bed. He then stormed into his bathroom hiding from the headmaster of Cross academy.

Later that day.

Dazing out of the window aimlessly hoping for a quick relief of the current math's lesson. Now and then his eyes averted to an empty seat next to Yuri chan. Sighing. He really missed that person ever since… his mind would stop not wanting to accept that she was really gone.

"Kiryu Zero the headmaster wants you." The teacher then called.

"Yes sir." He replied reluctantly.

Raising to his feet he swiftly left the room. Thanking a God out of there from saving him from the boredom that came from that lesson. Covering algebra that he already mastered seemed a waste of his time. Barging into the office. Three figures were stood. He froze for a split second. Within the next he drew his gun.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Zero please put away you gun." The male asked

"Kuran didn't you know that night class are not welcomed anymore."

"Now now Zero-kun be nice they are here on official matters." Cross Kain stated

"Which is?" Zero asked. Still refusing to put away the Bloody rose.

"The recent vampire attack." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N hey here comes chapter two =] hiphiphorayyy thanks to AidoRockz for the review. Gotta love the vampires and Zero =p anyway enough babbling here comes the next chapter.**_

Chapter 2

Walking through the hallway. Watching closely the vampires that surrounded the young vampire hunter/ level E. Zero couldn't control the chills that were sweeping through him. At an incredibly fast rate. Finally the headmaster stopped in front of him along with Aidou who had been hanging around the Kuran's with their everyday business. The door swung open and they all flooded into the room. Where a girl who looked around Yuki's age lying upon the sofa. Her eyes peacefully closed off to the world. Zero couldn't help but stare at the sleeping girl.

"She was the only survivor." Yuki stated.

"Both of her parents were un mercifully ripped to shreds." Kaname added. Sending shivers through Zero.

"And Zero." Cross Kain began. Zero stared at him. "She is my niece."

Bewilderment filled his eyes. Quickly glancing back at the young girl. He noticed that her long doll like curls were the exact same colour as the headmaster. Long lashes were fanned upon her high and large cheek bones. Which feminised her heart shaped face. With freckles covering her nose and along her cheek bones although small and lightly coloured they were still distinctive upon her creamy porcelain skin. Zero noticed the firm ice blue stare that Aidou was giving the girl. Annoyance and sympathy rippled through the young genius features.

"That would explain why she was targeted." Zero then stated.

"It was the same conclusion that many came up with but her mother my sister kept her isolated from it all." The headmaster pressed his temples. "None of this is making sense."

"Leave it to us Cross Kain." Kaname stated

A small smile spread across his features. Before he kneeled down to his sister's child side. Moving her hair from her face and back away from her neck. Checking yet again for a bite mark to find nothing, but it still didn't stop the uneasy feeling that was rippling through his core.

"Don't worry there is no vampire scent coming off from her." Yuki smiled reassuringly.

"I know but I cannot help but worry." He replied.

"Is this all you wanted me for?" Zero then asked

"No… the latest orders from both the hunters association and myself please protect her until we find the felon." Headmaster Cross stated

"U…uncle?" A horse tired voice filled the room. All attention was averted to the girl who gradually opened her eyes half revealing hazel eyes.

"Yes Luna?" Cross asked so softly that Zero could have sworn that someone else had just swapped places with him or he was a stranger.

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Certainly."

The headmaster rose to his feet and left her alone with people that she would consider strangers. Sitting up only then she noticed the company. Blushing vaguely due to the fact she was still wearing what she was found in the previous night. Still covered in blood, panic and tears.

"How are you feeling now?" Yuki asked

"Umm… I've been better." She whispered.

"Do you remember much of what happened?" Zero asked

"Zero!" Yuki squeaked

"Uh… not really." She replied.

Running her hand through her hair slowly before disarranging it further. In attempt to do anything apart from staring at those around her. Yuki kneeled in front of her smiling softly.

"It's okay if you don't remember anything I know how it feels." She continued smiling. She was about to touch her hand reassuringly when Luna jumped backwards as far as the sofa would allow her.

"What's wrong Luna?" Kaname asked

"You're probably scaring her." Zero stated coldly.

Yuki moved away from her and returned to Kaname's side. "Why don't you look after her then Zero since you know how to handle her." Kaname challenged.

"Fine." He huffed.

Zero approached Luna whom by this point was trembling. The closer he got to her the more noticeable her small form became. She looked smaller than Yuki but taller. He managed to reach to where Yuki was just kneeled without her flinching. He was about to kneel down when she grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Her lips close to touching his ear. "Why are there purebloods here?" She whispered timidly. Alertness filled Zero. No human could tell the difference especially those who have been isolated from all things vampire.

"They are the ones who found you." Zero replied. A tremble ran through her which he fully felt. Her grip upon him became tighter as her eyes started to tear up.

"Will they eat me?"

"No." Zero moved slightly so that he was facing her. "They won't touch you while I'm here if you don't want them to."

The door swung open lighting up the darkest side of the room exposing Aidou to Luna. Instantly she paled at the sight of him.

"Luna I've got you a drink." Cross Kain smiled. "Hope your still…." Pausing as he felt the tense climate and seeing Luna hold onto Zero like a life line. "Did I miss something?"


	3. Chapter 3

No matter what Zero did for the rest of the day. Luna was never far behind. She had latched her self to him. Cross Kain saw this as a positive out come. By Luna attaching her self to Zero they both could heal them selves through the pain that they are suffering. However Zero was not happy about hearing another of Cross Kain's theories. However as much as Zero hated this girl following him all the time he couldn't help but feel concerned about her. For whenever Adiou paid his daily visit for then Kurans she went all shy and hid in fear of something happening. The first night of his alone visits lead to a huge game of hide and seek. But nightly Zero found her easier and easier to find as she would hide in the same spot each night. Which made him thankful that Aidou hadn't found it yet other wise they would be back to square one.

As Zero sat in the classroom bored into silence after completing his work before the other students. Staring out the window he began to plan his usual method of finding Luna to make it convincing enough for Aidou that he didn't know where the girl was hiding. His gaze caught the clock and he began to dread the rest of the time he had left in the room. As time grew closer and closer to the end of the day of lessons Zero began to dread the clinginess of Luna. Five minutes before end of lessons Zeros' gaze turned to the pains of glass with in the doors to see if she was there yet waiting for him. He let go of his breath as he noticed that she was no were to be seen. "Finally she is not waiting outside the rooms for me anymore." he thought to him self. The bell finally rang to signal end of lessons for the day. Zero cautious left the classroom just in case she was still standing there waiting for him. But still she wasn't there. Instead of feeling relieved Zero grew concerned. Swiftly walked to her room and tapped the door. No answer rolling his eyes he tapped the door again and waited but sadly still no answer. After counting to five he entered the room to find it empty. With a sigh of defeat he slammed the door closed and went straight to the Headmasters office to find that empty. With a sigh he walked towards the living room and kitchen area of the large building. While approaching the living room he could hear faint giggles with over powering chuckles that was slowly drowning out the musical female laughter. Curiosity took over him. So like a cat would sneak up upon their prey he cautiously, slowly and sneakily crept into the room. Upon looking in he saw Luna sitting very lady like upon the sofa in a grey and red checked pinafore with a long sleeve black top resting underneath. With long black over the knee socks that held little bows at the top of the socks. Her long wavy blonde hair tied up into bunches. Upon fist glance at her Zero could have sworn that she could pass as a young child. She began to giggle again. As she giggled a big cheeky, innocent and cute smile pulled at her features. Cross Kain came up from behind her and looked over her shoulders to look at something that was within the book that she cradled in her hands before joining her in the laughter.

Relief over took Zero to finally know that she was perfectly fine. Turning to leave a hand grasped his slender arm. Gazing over his shoulder he saw Luna clinging him smiling. Before pulling him towards the book that she had been looking through. Reluctantly he allowed her to direct him to were she wanted him to be. Gently Luna handed him the book looking in he saw it was filled of pictures of what looked like a younger version of Luna with a woman that looked unnaturally beautiful who clung to a man that looked very similar to Cross Kain. All of them looked happy and enjoying life. Suddenly a finger appeared next to the woman.

"That's mammy and" her finger went next to the male, " that's daddy." Luna smiled

"So that's you?" Zero asked while pointing at the young girl in the photo.

"Yep." she beamed with happiness.

Zero's eyes darted back at Luna's mother for a human she seemed very beautiful unlike most women if anything her beauty seemed similar to some of those of the vampire community.

* * *

Hey guys sorry you had to wait sooooo long for an update I have just been very busy at the moment. During May and June I had my A levels exams and with good new I passed all of them =]. Then my mum broke her foot so I was caring for her. While I was doing that my horse Teddy Bear got broken in which means I have been riding him =D. To top it all of I met my boyfriend 2 months ago who has taken up literally most of my time so I have been left with hardly any writing time well anyway I hope to update more often and thankies very muchies for all the reviews XD


	4. Notice

Hey guys I know I don't update as much as I truly want and that is because of story ideas either of to many of them for one chapter or lack of them. So recently I have been thinking of doing a weekly you tube video of how each story ideas are progressing and with all the latest gossip about that story/ latest chapter. For my closest friends normally get this privilege which I believe is one of the reasons I don't update since I am to busy discussing the ideas to many friends at many different times =].

So anyway the first one shall be up hopefully before the 29th. Anyway here is the link just copy and past it in the browser above

.com/user/s33girl?feature=mhum

See ya later

Loves

The Keeper of Lone Wolfs

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
